LOTM: Heroes United S1 P2/Transcript
(Blake is seen arriving at his house as he is seen locking the front door behind him) Blake H: *sigh* Finally home. (Blake's mother Rebecca then steps out) Rebecca: Oh hey there kiddo! Back so soon from that walk? Blake H: Y-Yeah. I just got a bit tired was all. Rebecca: Well you just go up to your room and relax honey. I'll have dinner ready in a bit. Blake H: Alright. (A knock is then heard at the door) Rebecca: Oh, we got a vi- (Blake then speeds upstairs before he locks his door) Rebecca: Blake?? Hm, weird. (Shade and the others are seen outside) Ruby: Is this the place? Shade: It has to be. The scent is too strong to be a mistake here. Yang: I hope you're right. (Rebecca then opens the door) Rebecca: Yes? Can I help you? Ruby: Excuse me ma'am. Do you know if some boy came in here? Rebecca: Boy? Wait do you mean my son Blake? Yang: Oh his name is Blake. Rebecca: Who are you? Shade: We're friends of the Defenders. Rebecca: The Defenders? Shade: Yeah. Rebecca: Why would the Defenders want to see my son? Did he do something wrong? Yang: Well... Rebecca: You can tell me if he did. I can talk to him about it. Ruby: He didn't do anything wrong, but there were some weird armored guys after him earlier. Rebecca: Wha-What?! Shade: Yeah. Armored guys wearing all black. They started attacking him and a few of our friends with electric batons. Yang: You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Rebecca: N-No! My son could never do anything to piss people off like that! Oh that boy better not be getting into some kind of gang war! Shade: Ma'am, I'm pretty sure these were some kind of military personnel. Rebecca: The military?? Shade: Not the real military, but clearly something close to it. Rebecca: Oh my god.... Shade: Is it okay if we come inside? Rebecca: Yeah sure. Why not...? Yang: Don't worry ma'am. We're not gonna cause you any problems, we promise. (The group enters the house) Rebecca: I know. (The scene then cuts to the group sitting on the couch as Rebecca is seen holding a picture of her, Blake and Alkorin in his human form) Rebecca: Blake....has always been my special boy. Shade: He has? Rebecca: Yeah. Ever since his father went missing and then came back to us about a year ago, he's been so different. He's more cheerful than ever. Yang: How old is he? Rebecca: Sixteen. But technically he's probably not even a year old. Shade: Seriously?? Rebecca: The doctors pinpoint it to something about his DNA. But they couldn't explain his Gift. Ruby: What is it? Rebecca: He's a Gifted relying on Light-based powers. One day I'll come in and he's sitting in a dark room only illuminated by a floating ball of light and other times he's waking up in the middle of the night with light guiding his path as he goes to the bathroom. Honestly, it just seems like a regular old Gift at this point. Ruby: But you said he's no trouble right? Rebecca: Oh no not at all. Shade: So he's never done anything wrong right? Rebecca: Not once. (Blake is then seen hiding at the top of the stairs listening in) Blake H:..... (Blake listens for a bit before he sees the other Defenders arriving outside through a window with Seris and Ashley) Blake H: *Whispers* Oh shit... Shade: Hm? (Rebecca and the others notice Blake on the stairs) Rebecca: Oh Blake! There you are! Blake H:.... Ruby: Hey there. Yang: Nice to formally meet you Blake. You know, my best friend and partner is named Blake too. Blake H: *Thinking* Should I say something? *Out loud*....C-Cool. Shade: Blake, we're not here to hurt you. Rebecca: Yeah come on down son. Blake H: ….. *Comes down* Rebecca: See? There you go Blake! Blake H: What is it...? Shade: Listen, you're not in trouble, and we aren't here to cause you any problems. We just wanted to know a couple of things. That's all. Ruby: Yeah! You can trust us! We're heroes! Blake H:..... Rebecca: It's okay Blake. You can trust them. Blake H: *Sigh* I assume you're gonna ask about the picture huh? Yang: You mean that picture Alex was asking you about? Blake H: Yeah. The one of me and my dad. Shade: I mean, if it's that important to the Defenders. Blake H: Fine... (Blake then reluctantly pulls out the picture of him and Alkorin together as Ruby grabs it) Ruby: Thanks! Blake H:..... Rebecca: Say you're welcome Blake. Blake H: You're welcome... Ruby: Don't mention it! (The group then looks at the picture) Ruby: Gotta say though, it's not really a bad picture. Yang: Yeah, it's- Shade: Wait. (Shade begins to look closer as the scene shows Alex and the others outside the house) Seris: Alright, is this it? Alex: Has to be. Seris: Okay. Go up there and knock on the door. Alex: Got it. (The scene then returns to the group looking at the picture) Shade: Does this guy look...familiar to you guys? Yang: Hmm, kinda. Weiss: You think he could be who I think he could be...? Shade: Look at his eyes. Blake H:..... (A knock is then heard at the door) Rebecca: Oh! More visitors? (Rebecca gets up and goes to the door and opens it. Alex and the other Defenders are seen) Alex: Hey miss. Rebecca: Oh! Are you all members of the Defenders? Alex: More or less. Erin: Is Blake home? Rebecca: Oh yeah, he's here talking to- Ruby: Wait! (The others then recognize Alkorin in the picture) Yang: Wait what?! Weiss: That can't be! Shade: It sure is, that's a face I'd never forget! Ruby: Blake's dad is Alkorin! Blake H: …. (Scene changes to everyone in the room) Alex: …. It is... That's him. Rebecca: This-This is crazy! Blake's father is NOT Alkorin! Erin: Miss Hendricks this is serious! Jessica: Yeah! That's his human form, it has to be! Yang: You said your husband was missing right? Rebecca: Yeah, and he came back only a year ago! Alex: It's too much of a coincidence then! He has to be Alkorin! Rebecca: So you are telling me that the man I've loved and had a child with is the evil god who nearly brought an end to all life in the universe?! You HONESTLY expect me to believe this!? Erin Ma'am listen we- Rebecca: No! I've heard enough! All of you! Get out and leave me and my son alone now! Alex: Ma'am, this- (A sound of a switch being flipped is heard as the power in the house goes out) Erin: Huh?? (Seris is then heard over radio) Seris: *Over Radio* Alex! Alex you all need to get Blake and his mom out right now! Alex: Why?! Seris: *Over Radio* There's a squad of those soldiers you mentioned approaching the house! They've tripped the power system and are moving in! Alex: What?! (Weiss looks out the window to see soldiers are indeed coming) Weiss: He's right! We got more of those armored men incoming! Rebecca: W-Wait what's going on?? (Suddenly, the air vent opens as a man in armor armed with electrified gauntlets jumps out. Two more men armed with rifles enter through the back) Erin: Shit... Soldier #1: Defenders. Soldier #2: Looks like they beat us to it. Blake H: Oh no... Alex: Is there a problem gentlemen? Soldier #1: We've come for the boy. Soldier #3: You guys seem to find him friendly for some reason I see. Alex: We just came to ask the boy and his mother a few questions. Nothing wrong with that. Soldier #2: Well if you are done asking questions, we'll take the boy and be on our way. Erin: Yeah no. You're not doing that. Soldier #2: You dare defy the Federation? Yang: Federation? Soldier #1: Not important. What is important is us getting that child. Now. Blake H:..... Alex: *Steps in front of Blake* We're not gonna let you do that. Soldier #1: Hmph. (The soldier pushes a button on a detonator behind his back before an explosion is heard in the distance) Erin: What?! (Weiss looks to find smoke rising in the city) Weiss: They set off a bomb! (The soldiers then arm their weapons as the leader activates his electric gauntlets) Soldier #1: Your first mistake was getting involved. Your last was protecting the boy. Alex:..... Erin. Take Blake and his mom and get them to dad. Don't let none of these ass hats get near him. Erin: Right. (Erin leads the two outside as the others prepare to fight) Soldier #1: There's no point in fighting back. We've got this building surrounded with over fifty armed men. (The soldier then inspects his gauntlets) Soldier #1: And they're all just as deadly as us. Alex: 50 huh? Against my sister? *Fore head starts to glow* They don't stand a chance. Soldier #1: Oh really now? Alex: That's right. Soldier #1: Hm... (the soldiers look around before the captain takes out his radio) Soldier #1: Johnson, take the shot. (The soldier smirks before a gunshot is heard) Jack: Huh?! Blake H: MOM!! Soldier #1: You were saying? (Alex then gets enraged and fires a powerful psy blast that knocks the soldier though the WHOLE house. Outside, Erin setting an ice dome around her Blake and Rebecca as she rushes over to help her) Erin: Miss Hendricks?! (Rebecca is seen having been shot through the abdomen) Rebecca: B-Blake....? Blake H: Mom!? Mom I'm right here! Erin: Shit she's bleeding bad! Here! I can stop it! (Erin goes and freezes ice over the wound) Rebecca: GAH!! Blake H: Stay calm mom! (The other heroes are seen exiting the house before the Captain jumps over as his gauntlets spark) Soldier #1: You've just made your last mistake! All units! Move in and attack! (The other soldiers then begin to move in) Jack: Shit, not good! (The Captain then laughs) Soldier #1: You heroes may for now on refer to me as Storm! As Captain of the Federation, I will make it my mission to pulverize you all into nothing but piles of meat! (The heroes all glare at Storm) Storm: Now attack men! Soldier #2: Roger! Alex: Yang, Scott, Jack. Would you all be willing to take care this Storm guy? Yang: Gladly. Jack: You go help Erin. We'll handle this guy. Alex: Thanks. (Alex and the others run off as the three walk up to Storm) Storm: So you've decided you're gonna fight eh? Scott: Well we can't let you go and hurt anymore people Storm. Jack: Yeah! This ends now! Storm: Then I guess you'll all be disappointed at the climax of this encounter. Scott: We'll see about that. Storm: Yes. I'm sure we will. (The four prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts